


Brightly

by ladygrange



Category: Jimmy Page - Fandom, Led Zeppelin, classic rock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Sleepy Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygrange/pseuds/ladygrange





	Brightly

An arm rests heavy across her shoulders and she twists around, careful not to disturb his even snoring. Jimmy’s lips are parted, each breath blowing strands of hair hopelessly stuck in his beard. She lifts her hand and pinches the wayward hairs but freezes in mid air when his nose wrinkles. It smoothes out and she releases a pent-up breath. With the care of an excavator, she sorts him out until his face is exposed. She smiles at her work and tucks her hand around him. Sleep comes back with a yawn and she closes her eyes, relaxing once more.

“You missed one, darling,” he says, his voice hushed.

She snickers and scoots closer. “When did you come in?”

“Far too late,” Jimmy says. “I believe the sun was rising.”

She opens her eyes to scan him. His grey bucket hat is crushed above his head and his floral t-shirt has twisted up his torso. She notes his dark jeans, the ones with worn holes near the back pockets, and his black clogs, one of them dangerously close to slipping off. She clucks her tongue and reaches to rub the sleep from his eyes.

“You mean to tell me you went searching for a  _ bush  _ until the crack of dawn?”

“Now, now, don’t mock,” Jimmy chides her. “Getting the rue took only a handful of hours. I got sidetracked.”

Her smile returns and she shakes her head. “I’d tell you to go ahead and buy the bookstore from Henry but I think we’ve had this conversation before.”

Jimmy yawns and pulls her in. “I’ll get to it one day, my darling.”

“Promises, promises,” she mumbles and plops a short kiss on his lips. 

“I did get something for you, you know,” he says.

She sighs when he slips a warm palm beneath her shirt and runs it up and down her back. “What would that be?”

He raises his eyebrows and looks expectant. “Apricots. The sweet ones, just as you like them.”

“And they say chivalry is dead.”

“I thought you could preserve them,” he suggests. “Or subject me to every apricot flavored dessert available.”

She hums and sifts her pinky finger through a lock of hair at his nape. “Just like last summer.”

“Yes, darling.” He smiles. “Just like then.”

“I’ll make some lists, then,” she says.

She traces the rounded curve of his nose with her finger then moves down to his jaw, scratching gently, and he practically purs. His hand stills against her back when she scratches around his neck.

“That feels nice,” he murmurs, tilting his chin up. 

She nuzzles her face in his dark beard and kisses his ear, placing her gratitude against the skin. Jimmy gives her free reign when her lips search his. Damp and staccato, each impact leaves her a little bit short of breath. 

“Jimmy,” she says, pulling away to see his eyes closed. “You’re not doing your part.”

The corners of his lips perk. “I’m tired, my darling.”

“Maybe I’ll just have my way with you.”

He cracks an eye open. “Maybe you should.”

She grabs his shoulders and pushes him flat to his back, enjoying the alert way he watches her, his hands automatically at her waist. She fiddles with the three buttons at his neckline and bites her cheek, a moment of consideration coloring her expression, then pries his hands away to position them beside his head. 

“Keep them there,” she says at his questioning look. 

His body tenses for a moment then relaxes with a deep breath. She gives him another kiss before tending to his shirt. The fabric clings to him fiercely but she manages to remove it after he wriggles himself free. She folds it neatly, his bucket hat on top, and stashes them both on the bedside table.

“I meant to ask,” he says as she removes his clogs. “How did it go last night?”

She throws him a grin and peels his socks off. “Very well. I’m going in this evening.”

Jimmy almost reaches to embrace her but she’s already tugging his jeans off. He tilts his hips up to help her along and sucks in a breath when she begins kissing his abdomen. She grazes her teeth against his skin and his thigh jumps under her hand.

“Darling,” he says. “Be gentle.”

She litters kisses along his chest and then back down, rubbing herself against him. His boxers go last and she licks him from the tip to the base. 

“I’ll do my best,” she says and resumes the light touches. He answers her with a groan when sucks at his tip. “As long as you don’t try anything funny.”

He laughs and mimics her voice. “I’ll do my best.”

She throws her shirt off and sits naked before him, slatted with the morning light from the curtains. When she guides him between her legs, she pauses to tease out the throb at her clit. Jimmy heaves a breath and she positions him securely against her wetness.

Their eyes connect in the moment just before she sinks down, her muscles gradually accepting him. She lets out a short moan for every careful, velvet second. His lips part on her name when she rests on his hips and pink flush rises above his beard.  Pleasure saturates her movements and makes them slow and fluid. Jimmy keeps his hands still and his eyes fixed on the place where their bodies connect. 

In the steady flow concentrated between them she rocks her hips and appreciates the slow slip and fill that has no room for haste or frenzy. Jimmy pushes his hips up, a tremor in the rise and fall of his breathing. She rests both hands on his ribs and leans forward with a bit lipped expression.

“I’m going to come,” she says, almost as a plea.

Jimmy reaches out, bent elbows resting on the bed and palms up. She links their fingers together. He bears her upper body as she moves in short, sinuous circles that bring her closer to her peak. A constriction, then another, and she finds herself hugged down to him, his arms wrapped snug around her. One hand stays in her hair and the other hitches her leg up his waist. Jimmy turns them to the side, levelled out and notched together. His movements are reduced to short hints of friction that graze a tender spot. She gives a short cry at the deepened angle. 

“No,” he says firmly. Her eyes widen in protest at the request but he only prolongs the stillness. “Wait, my darling.”

She whimpers and pushes her body closer. Centimeters from his face, her perspective narrows to his heavy-lidded eyes and the heady pulse between her legs, one that doesn’t seem to care that he’s stopped moving. Her arm tightens around his shoulders the longer she stares. The inexplicable moment reaches inward, in a chest warming bloom. His gaze softens and creases chink around his eyes, his teeth exposed just for her. She returns the smile until her cheeks ache and a moment of sight passes between them. She feels it down to the roots of her hair and the arch of her foot, that well of euphoria Jimmy leads her toward.

“Now,” he whispers. “Come for me, darling.”

Jimmy dispenses her smile with long kisses that tip the ache over into a rich orgasm. He flexes his hips with every convulsion, his firm grip allowing her to writhe against him. She latches onto him with all her might and buries needy sounds in his beard. She surrenders to the hand tugging her head back and his nipping kisses along her throat, her bottom compressed in his long fingers. Placing her heel against his back, she steadies Jimmy through his stunted thrusts and his sated groan soon after. Once the tremors subside, he eases out of her body and takes her mouth again. A pent up shiver runs through her and he breaks away with a content look.

"You said,” she accuses between breaths. “You said you weren’t going to try anything.”

Jimmy’s laugh vibrates between them. “I’m sorry, my darling.”

She narrows her eyes and tugs him over her, letting out a sigh at the solid heft of him. “I’ll forgive you just this once.” 

Jimmy rests his head at her shoulder and contemplates her sleepy eyes with a lingering grin. She keeps the look as far as she can, as far as the limit of a look can extend. He kisses her shoulder and curves his hands around her back. The old house offers a creak now and again but she’s anchored beneath him, asleep and sound.


End file.
